Izzy the Pirate
by JC 619
Summary: After getting a Pet Parrot, and some advice from Owen Izzy decides to became a Pirate. Inspired by FG Episode Long John Peter.


Hey Folks, _**JC 619**_ is staring to make a small comeback here so keep your Eyes open. Anyway, I know pretty much alot of people watch _Family_ _Guy,_ and saw _Long John Peter_ (An Episode that featured Peter acting like a Pirate for awhile), One day I thought about that Episode, and imagined what would happen if Izzy was put in that same situation (Though, there is alot of Originality in it here.) So, I hope you like it. **TDI,** and **FG **are owned by their respected Persons.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday Afternoon for Owen who was somewhat helping his mom around the house (He was mainly Sleeping on the couch, and using his Left Leg to move the Vacuum Cleaner. "I'll get you someday Donut Copter!" Owen said as he snored. Suddenly, The Doorbell Rang, and woke Owen from his slumber. "Sugar Loaf!!!" Owen screamed as he fell off the Couch, and approached the he opened the door, He saw that it was his Izzy (His GF) at the Door.

"Hi, E-Scope? or Izscope?" questioned Owen as he forgot what Izzy wanted people to call her. "It's okay Owen, You can call me Izzy." replied Izzy. Owen then noticed that Izzy had a Red, and Green bird on her Shoulder. "Uhh.... Izzy, What's with the bird?" asked Owen. "Why it's my new pet Parrot silly." said Izzy as she gave her Parrot a Cracker. "How did you get a Parrot anyway?" asked Owen. "Well...." said Izzy as she began to flashback to earlier that day.

_**(Earlier that Day at Stu's Pet Shop)**_

"Yes, I would like to see if you have any old Snake Skins in the back or anything." said Izzy to the Store Owner. "Uhhh.... I might but, What are you going to do with it?" asked the Owner. "Oh, It's my Parent's Anniversary so I thought I'd make them a fancy dinner." said Izzy smiling as the Owner looked a little dumbfounded. "Okay, I'll go check." said the Owner as he said something about calling the Funny Farm under his breath. Just then, Izzy noticed the Red, and Green Parrot near her on a Pole.

"Hey there." said Izzy. "Hey there, Hey there." replied the Parrot. "You look pretty." Izzy told the Parrot. "You look pretty."  
replied the Parrot again. "Why, Thank You." said a happy Izzy. "Why, Thank You." repeated the Parrot. "You're a Polite little Creature." complemented Izzy. "You're a Polite little Creature." mimicked the Parrot. "You do not see that these days, you do not see that. I like you"  
said Izzy. "I like you." replied the Parrot. "Hey, Wanna be friends?!" asked an excited Izzy. "Be Friends." retorted the Parrot.

"Yay!" screamed Izzy, but she remembered that she didn't have alot of money to buy it so she secretly stuffed the Parrot into her shirt, and replaced it with a crude Tree Bark & Mud sculpture of said Parrot. Then Izzy ran off.

**(Present Time)**

"So what's the little guy's name?" asked Owen. "Simple, Parrot Hilton." replied Izzy. "Can it say anything?" asked Owen again. "Sure!, Say some stuff." commanded Izzy. "I ate fourteen pounds of Sushi on a dare." squawked Parrot Hilton. "My first Date." replied Izzy. "Shut up Howie, I'm trying to pull out my Wisdom Tooth." yelled Parrot Hilton. "Oh that was a fun Weekend." laughed Izzy. "Justin has the cutest little..." said Parrot Hilton before Izzy closed his Beak. "Oh we were listening to a Radio Show & those DJs were saying random stuff." said Izzy, somewhat covering her tracks. "I know this maybe odd, but you could become a Pirate or something." said Owen.

"Yeah, I should get a Hook, an Eye Patch, and maybe grow a Beard since my Granny does it all the time." said an excited Izzy. "Well, Later Owen." said Izzy as she kissed him on the cheek. The next Day Owen was sitting on the Couch again, but was watching the Maple Leafs vs. Sharks Game. "Oh man, I hope that Ten Thousand Dollars I gave to the Team will finally get a Stanley Cup Win this season." hoped Owen as he glued his eyes to the game. Just then, Izzy, and four other guys broke through the Door, and enter Owen's House. "Great Dolly Llama! screamed Owen as he nearly had a Heart attack.

"Arrggh!, Yee Land Lubber Owen, How about joining me Pirate Crew?" asked Izzy wearing an Eye Patch, and Captain's Hat. "Uhh Izzy?" asked Owen before being cut off by Izzy. "That be Captain Long John Black Izzy Sparrow Depp, Ya Tea Cozy Sand Taster." said Izzy. "Right, Uhh what's with the guys?" said Owen as he pointed to the four Burly, and weird looking Guys that accompanied Izzy. "Well that's my Pirate Crew: Sheamus, Eustice, Maurice, and Fred, I met them on Greg's List." said Izzy as she pointed to each of the men. "So what are you guys going to do?" asked Owen. "Simple, Plunder stuff, Eat Meat, and not try to get scruvy." said Izzy as she directed her crew out of the House. As they left Owen yelled "Are you guys going to fix my door or what!?". "Sorry, We're Pirates!" said Izzy as they drove away in a Blue Station Wagon.

Later on that day, Lindsay, Beth, Katie & Sadie are seen driving away from a Clothing Store in Lindsay's Yellow Beetle. "Man, I can't believe we got so much free stuff!" said a happy Lindsay. "Hello, We were TV Stars." replied Beth as she cleaned her new Glasses. "Oh my Gosh, This dress is so fetch!" said an enlighted Katie. "I know, This hat is gonna be so awesome on me!" squealed Sadie. "Say, that car seems to be driving up towards us pretty quick." said Beth as she pointed towards the Blue Station Wagon. "Relax Beck, It has a Canadian Flag so it must be friendly." replied Lindsay as she pointed to the Canadian Flag on the Car Anteana.

Just then, The Flag changed to a Pirate Flag. "Aaahhhh, Pirates!!" shrieked Katie & Sadie. "Allright Men, Plunder their Booty!" commanded Izzy as the Crew chucks a Cannon Ball right at the side of the car."Ohh mannnn...... I just had it painted." whined Lindsay seeing the damage on her car. Suddenly, Izzy pulls a Wooden Plank, and sets it onto Lindsay's Car, and tries to board it. "Like heck you will!" screamed Katie as she jumped onto the Plank, pulled a Fencing Sword, and battled Izzy. "Where did you get the Sword?" asked a perplexed Beth. "Dad says I shouldn't leave without it when I'm on a Date." replied Katie as she continued to Sword Fight Izzy.

Unbeknownest to the three girls as they cheered Katie on, One of Izzy's Crewmen secretly jumps from the back of the Station Wagon, and onto the back of the Yellow Beetle. He then grabs some of the Boxes of Clothes, & Such, and throws them over to the other Crewman on in the Station Wagon. After that, he then signals Izzy that they're finished, and Izzy jumps back into the Car. "Way to go Katie!" cheered the three."Thank You, Thank You." Bowed, and said Katie. "Hey!, They took all our stuff!" said Sadie, noticing their now empty Car. "Here's a Parting Gift!" said Izzy as she chucked a Cannon Ball right onto the Hood of the Beetle causing it to break down as Izzy, and her Crew sped away.

"Boy Lindsay, Your Parents aren't gonna be happy about this." said Beth looking at the damage. "Well, My Mom was wrong on this one, Pirate Insurance wasn't a waste of Money, Heellllooo New Ride." said a smiling Lindsay. Meanwhile, Izzy, and the Crew were checking out their bounty. "Here you go Eustice, Some new Shades." said Izzy as she gave Eustice the Shades. "Captain, Captain, We have a man down." said Fred as he showed Izzy that Parrot Hilton was badly hurt in the raid. "Parrot Hilton!, I knew I shouldn't have had him on my shoulder during the Swordfight, Say something Parrot." begged Izzy.

"_Viva.... La.... Piracy_." squawked Parrot Hilton. "We gotta get him to a Vet!" yelled Izzy as she drove the Station Wagon the Vet's Office, Izzy, her Crew, and Owen were all sitting in the Waiting Room as the Vet left the E.R. "Miss Sparrow Depp?" asked The Veterinarian. "How is Parrot, Is he gonna be okay?" asked a worried Izzy. "I'm sorry, He didn't make it." said the Veterinarian. "_Nnnnnooooooo!!!!!!"_ screamed Izzy to the heavens. "I know it's a hard thing to deal with, but he went peacefully." replied the Veterinarian. "If you want, We can cremate him, and give you an Urn with the Ashes in it for no charge." said the Veterinarian.

"No thanks, I felt like having Chicken tonight anyway, just give me him in a box." said Izzy, disturbing the Veterinarian. "Oh hey Bridge, I didn't know you were working here." said a stunned Owen as he saw that Bridgette was working at the Vet's Office. "It's for an After School Internship, I'm really sorry to hear about Izzy's Parrot." said Bridgette to Owen. "Well, that's okay. She'll get over it pretty quickly and then move on to another wacky thing." said Owen. "Hey, Whose pipe organ is this?" asked Izzy in a happy tone.

The End?... Yeah, Most Likely.

* * *

I've been wanting to do this for a little while, So I hope you all liked it. **Reviews** are always Open!!!


End file.
